xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Making Friends
On receiving intelligence from FBI contacts regarding prior activity by Donald Juniper, an X-Factor team was dispatched to investigate. Juniper had a past associate, Salvatore Kyburn, and several of the men killed or apprehended in Montana had routes in CDA and Post Falls. The team was dispatched to discover if there was a leak, plug it, and contain the spread of information. On discovering information widely spread, they chose instead to arrest those of the Friends of Humanity complicit in Mistaken Identities, and then cover X-Factor's existence by publicizing the false arrest of a mutant group in San Francisco. Events *'Saturday, August 7th' - Juniper spotted by the FBI following his disappearance in Montana; working with an associate, Salvatore Kyburn in Couer d'Alene, Idaho. :Other men apprehended in Idaho have ties in the Couer d'Alene / Post Falls area. *'Sunday, August 8th' - Team dispatched to Couer d'Alene to investigate the Friends of Humanity connection in that area and look into a possible information leak. Looks like there is a recruitment rally coming up! *'Monday, August 9th' :Evening - Everyone enjoys an overgrown FoH barbecue! Good times are had by all. Baxter gives a speech. We meet Wilson, Bob, and Steve. Wilson gives us the name of a bar in Post Falls: Oval Office. The younger sort of FoH hangs out there. Bob and Steve mentioned a shadowy someone. We ate food and went home. :Night - Madrox breaks into Kyburn's house and overhears a conversation with Steve Moloney and a man assumed to be Jacob Drivers. Mentioned Baxter as a poseur. Opinion split on approach to us but potentially deferring to Wilson's judgment. *'Tuesday, August 10th' :Evening - Team heads to the Oval Office. Clay and Cleo accompany Wilson. Baxter also there. Talk about ideas and cleansing poison and Baxter seems to chicken out. Wilson gives us his card and seems interested in this documentary idea. *'Wednesday, August 11th' :The team works hard all day on putting together just the right pitch to sell out -- er, sell as an approach to the FoH. Illyana checks in with Baxter but doesn't get far; Madrox calls Wilson to try the approach of mutant vigilantes such as the X-Men and fish in the direction of our information leak. Wilson takes the bait, says he'll talk to people and call back to set up a meeting. *'Thursday, August 12th' :Meeting at the farmhouse with Kyburn, Wilson, Moloney. Two other men, one referred to as 'Jake', one unnamed. (Descriptions.) Jake appears to be Jacob Divers. Kyburn, Wilson, and Moloney mentioned a group of mutants operating in the San Francisco area with significant resources, pretending to be the government. Anna, Kyburn's niece, was mentioned as the source of this information. *'Friday, August 13th' :Kelsey and Leon speak with Anna. She mentions her roommate as the source of the information: Karen Blackmun. Karen was in the Los Gatos bank vault during the hostage crisis and told Anna about a group of what seemed to be mutants, judging by sudden miraculous healing, who appeared to work for the DHS. Baxter seemed aware of this as well. *'Saturday, August 14th' :Early Saturday morning, Wilson calls to tell them about someone with Montana experience who will be here for the day and is willing to talk. Once Illyana has talked to Karen, who says she has told only her therapist and Anna, Illyana and Kelsey then go and speak with Wilson's associate, who proves to be Juniper. The team makes a plan to compensate for the fact that the information has spread so widely, and Madrox places a call to Wilson to set up a meeting. The CDA FoH are arrested with no injuries on either side, to be charged according to actual guilt. *'Sunday, August 15th' :The team works with the FBI to wrap-up loose paperwork ends with the FoH. *'Monday, August 16th' :All done! Back to base! *'Friday, August 20th' :The San Francisco 'arrests' go down smoothly. In other arrest news, Juniper, Kyburn, Divers, Moloney, Dunoth are all likely to face time. Keysik is likely to walk, as are Cleo and Clay. Important Evidence People Major *'Donald Juniper' - He is the Secretary for the Montana Homeland Freedom Coalition. His private wealth comes from land ownership throughout Montana. Most of it is from cattle farms, but he does own some land up in the mountains, too. Disappeared during Mistaken Identities and turned up again linked to Salvatore. *'Salvatore "Sal" Kyburn' - A wealthy Idahoan landowner and philanthropist who resides in Coeur d'Alene with suspected (if not directly substantiated) Friends of Humanity ties. *'James Wilson Keysik' - Tall, dark, scrawny. 28. Rough voice and change in rhetoric to secret poison started in 2006. His mother died in 2006, tragic accident, cause unclear. Prior to that he had been a student at a local college with a focus in writing after being valedictorian in high school. Unemployed since 2006. Makes some money selling clever shirts online, but unclear where the rest comes from. *'Karen Blackmun' - Civilian in the Los Gatos bank vault during the hostage crisis in In Your Shoes. Suspects mutants who passed themselves off as DHS. She told Anna; Anna told others. Currently working in San Francisco. Minor *'Bob Dunoth' - Met at FoH rally. Works for local realty. Protests via letters to the editor. Married with three teenaged daughters, that poor man. *'Steve Moloney' - Met at FoH rally. Bald. Criminal defense attorney, vocally conservative. Not married, has no children, v. career and politics focused. Started libertarian; worked his way right. *'Jacob Divers' - Met with Kyburn and Moloney at Kyburn's house. *'Clay' - Part one of an alliterative married couple who are pals with Wilson. They run a cat rescue shelter. She is a hippy. Social science degree from University of Montana. *'Cleo' - Part two of an alliterative married couple who are pals with Wilson. They run a cat rescue shelter. He collects baseball cards. Political science degree from University of Montana. *'Mike Baxter' - Sophomore at University of Idaho in Moscow. Viewed as a poseur by the older FoH. Talk of murder, etc. maybe turned him off. Dating Anna? *'Anna' - Kyburn's niece and the source on X-Factor information through her roommate, Karen Blackmun. Dating Mike? Locations *Coeur d'Alene *Oval Office - A bar in CDA that serves Greeky food and tries to be all ~classy~ and stuff. Wilson's favorite bar or something. *Farm House - Between CDA and Post Falls. FoH headquarters of sorts. Creeptastic. *Base - We'll be staying at a lakefront cabin vacation rental sort of place. Three bedrooms, two baths, kitchen, living room. (Internet.) Illyana and Kelsey to one room, Leon and Madrox to one room, Jean-Paul hogging the last room all for himself, what a jerk. It is not a safehouse, although it is clean of bugs. Cover identities stay in place right up to crossing the threshold and as soon as you go outside. That means watch the mutant stuff. Links *FBI reports *Assignment Email *Monday Report Email *Tuesday Report Email *Wednesday Report Email *Thursday Report Email *Friday Report Email *Saturday Report Email *Sunday Report Email *Friday Arrest Report Category:2010 Missions